Three Thorns
by GenesisChild
Summary: Naruto has finally returned from training, and all his friends have improved aswell. He is still on his search for his old friend Sasuke- and Akatsuki is still planning something... But what's the third thorn? "The Darkness Will Echo Without a Sound..."


**Three Thorns Chapter One: The First and Final day**

It was the final day. A young, blond haired shinobi casually stepped in the liquid surface of the ocean just off the shore, walking down the bright, sparkling waters. After more than two years, his training had just ended. After weeks of intense practice on his final improvements, it was finally over. Turning his head to the gray haired man who stood on the sea beside him commented, headband gleaming in the sun, "I'm ready, sensei. I'm ready to go back."

"Are you sure, Naruto?" His master casually questioned. "It will be nearly two weeks until we get back." Naruto nodded, and simply replied. "I know, Jiraiya-sensei." Without a word, the two gathered their belongings and headed back to Konoha, the Hidden Lead Village.

* * *

_-Two Weeks Later-_

A blond haired woman sat behind her desk, constantly pouring sake down her open throat, franticly sifting through untouched papers. Her eyes nearly bulged as she angrily slammed her fist against the wall behind her, leaving a large crack. "Shizune!" she boomed, disturbing the many birds throughout the village. At the sound of this, a black-haired shinobi burst through the door, panting.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" She gasped for breath.

"Where is the letter from the Kazekage?" Tsunade twitched. "I need to send a reply."

Shizune's eyes scanned around the room. Books and miscellaneous papers were scattered across the floor, empty sake bottles were shattered near the Hokage's desk, and many files were open and obviously searched through. "Um-" Shizune began, but was interrupted by a Chunnin with short, black hair and the classic Chunnin attire. "Lady Hokage! Sorry to interrupt, but Naruto and Jiraiya have returned to the village!"

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, and casually whispered to herself, "I almost forgot, it's nearly been two and a half years, hasn't it?"

* * *

Naruto and his master strolled down the streets of Konoha. "This village, it hasn't changed a bit…" Naruto said nostalgically, glancing down at the young Gennin laughing as they ran down the alleys and streets. "It never does!" Jiraiya chuckled. Naruto came to an abrupt stop. "What's wrong, Naruto?" Naruto's eyes turned to the small shop to the left of them, the bold lettering on the roof spelled out "Ichiraku's Ramen Stand." He began to drool at the very thought of the warm, tender, sweet, mouthwatering ramen he hasn't had in over two years. Without thinking, he stepped inside, sat down, and stared aimlessly at the large menu on the wall.

A beautiful young woman stood behind the counter, and stated her usual greeting. "Hello, how may I help you?" Naruto turned to her, and a fox-like grin appeared on his face. Getting a closer look at her customers face, she gasped and shouted to the older man in the kitchen behind her, "Get us a bowl of barbeque pork ramen, stat!"

"Why?" Ichiraku asked, walking out of the kitchen in clad white. He stopped and looked at the customers' face, after a moment he went charging back into the kitchen. Jiraiya had already left.

* * *

Jiraiya stepped into Tsunade's office unannounced. Tsunade looked up at him, smiled, and said, "So, I take it his training was a success?" Jiraiya nodded casually.

"Where is he, anyway?" she asked.

"He had a run in with, well, let's just say 'an old friend.'" He replied. The room was clean and organized a single letter on Tsunade's desk.

"Listen, Jiraiya, I have some important information about, well, a lot of things. Have a drink." She pulled out a bottle of sake and two cups from a drawer.

"That's good sake, this must be important." Jiraiya sat down as Tsunade began pouring the drinks. As they sipped slowly, lips pressed against the glass cups, Tsunade spoke.

"First things first, how has he improved?"

"Naruto? He excelled beyond expectations, and shows more than promise. Maybe, in a few years, he-"

"We don't have a few years!" Tsunade slammed her glass against her desk, nearly breaking both. "With Akatsuki, and Sasuke, we need as many high ranked ninja as possible, and the treaty with the sand village won't be enough!"

Jiraiya slowly put his cup down, and calmly replied, "You didn't let me finish. In a few years, Naruto may surpass us both. He improves quicker than any ninja I have ever met, including Minato." Tsunade went silent for a moment.

"I'll need to see it to believe it."

* * *

Naruto had finished his eighth bowl of ramen, and had finally decided to stop eating. "How much, Ichiraku?" He asked, stacking the licked-clean bowls. "For you, Naruto, it's on the house." A fox-like grin spread across Naruto's face. "Thanks, old man." He joked, stepping out of the small stand.

As he walked down the street, he suddenly remembered that he forgot to go with Jiraiya to give his mission report on his training. His walk became a run, and his run became a sprint. Dodging the many pedestrians, Naruto sped towards the Hokage Tower. After what seemed to be only moments, he was already charging up the stairs and through the hallways leading towards Tsunade's office. He reached for the doorknob, and pushed the door open violently. Jiraiya and Tsunade were sitting at the desk, and stared at him.

"Just the man we needed to see." Tsunade spoke calmly. "Naruto, Jiraiya has already informed me of all the details of your training. I just need to see you in action, and then I can determine where we stand."

"Where we stand?" Naruto said, confused.

"On your ranking, Naruto. Technically, you're still a Gennin." Tsunade verified. Naruto froze. The realization had struck him, he was no closer to becoming Hokage than he was more than two years ago. He was almost ready to sob, understanding that all his old friends probably became Chunnin already, maybe even Jounin…

"Alright, how will I be tested?" Naruto lifted his head. Tsunade just laughed.

"Eager, aren't we? Fine Naruto, we'll test you immediately. Go to the Team Seven training grounds in three hours. You will be tested then." Naruto grinned, knowing that he would be a Chunnin in no time.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Hello world of Fanfiction! This is my first story, and I am happy to present the first chapter! Chapter Two: The Hero Revealed will be released as soon as it is finished (or maybe not). C&C is always welcome, and may I be the first to introduce myself as a new writer in this crazy mixed-up world of ours. Yours Truly, ~GenesisChild_


End file.
